wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Beonin Marinye
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=kod |birth = 936 NE}}Beonin Marinye is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. Appearance Beonin is a pretty Taraboner with dark honey-colored hair in a multitude of braids and blue-gray eyes so big they made her appear startled. She has a heavy accent. Strength and Abilities Beonin is strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards; she is strong enough to Travel . She is described in the books as being nearly equal in strength to the other members of the Salidar Six save Sheriam and perhaps Myrelle (Anaiya, Carlinya, Morvrin). This is nearly confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 16(4), which is below all the others (Sheriam is 14(2) and the other four are 15(3)). She was usually quiet and watched everything carefully. Like Morvrin, she required a great deal of proof before believing anything. History Beonin is 64 years old. She was born in the year 936 NE and went to the White Tower in 952 NE. After spending five years as novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 962 NE. Her grandmother, Collaris, was a noted advocate in Tanchico. Her mother, Aeldrine Marinye, was a wealthy merchant who traded in dyes despite Collaris' disapproval. Her grandmother instilled a love of the intricacies of law while she was growing up. Beonin went to the White Tower against her mother's wishes. Beonin was an Accepted over forty years ago when Turanine Merdagon died . She sees her ghost in the Ogier wood in Tar Valon the day she returned to the Tower . Beonin is somewhat of an expert in catching murderers, enough so that Phaedrine and Ashmanaille sought her advice in finding whoever may have murdered Anaiya and Kairen Stang. She has a single Warder, Tervail Dura. Activities She was one of the original leaders of the Salidar Aes Sedai, known informally to fans as the Salidar Six . Beonin was, however, originally planted as a spy for Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan within the Salidar Aes Sedai . She acts as a spy partly for personal ambition, and partly because of a strong belief that the Tower must remain whole, and that doing anything to break it was the worst treason. She had no knowledge of previous divisions of the Tower. Sheriam, Myrelle, Carlinya, Anaiya, Morvrin, and Beonin question Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara when they arrive in Salidar . While searching the Amyrlin's study in Tel'aran'rhiod for information on what Elaida has received, the Salidar Six are attacked by a stray nightmare of Trollocs. They are saved when Elayne and Siuan Sanche have to remind them about the dream not being real, in which case the nightmare fades away leaving only injury . Beonin and other Salidar leaders and Sitters meet with the Tower envoy, Tarna Feir . She brings Siuan and Leane into the Little Tower to be Healed from stilling by Nynaeve . She is with the rest of the Salidar Six in Tel'aran'rhiod as they summon Egwene al'Vere to become Amyrlin . Sheriam, Siuan, Beonin, Anaiya, Carlinya, Morvrin, and Myrelle tell Egwene that they chose her as the next Amyrlin Seat. Beonin is the one that explains the loophole in the Tower law that it is nowhere said that it is necessary to be Aes Sedai to become Amyrlin Seat . Beonin is one of the Aes Sedai who prepares Egwene for the raising to Amyrlin Seat. Beonin in particular explains to Egwene the consequences of being refused the Amyrlin Seat. She tells Egwene that in the past those sisters were usually exiled, so as to not be a source of disharmony. Sheriam, Morvrin, and Myrelle go with Egwene into the ceremony. Carlinya, Beonin, and Anaiya are told to stay outside. Carlinya and Beonin are not pleased with it . Sheriam, Carlinya, and Beonin admit to sending sisters back into the White Tower to spread the word about the Red Ajah plan for Logain. All of this unknown to the Hall of the Little Tower Beonin was opposed to sending them, but could not stop it. She swears an oath of fealty to Egwene. Egwene sends her on a secret meeting with the group of nobles that block the Salidar army on the border of Andor . She later becomes a member of Egwene's Council. She is with Egwene and Gareth Bryne when they survey the area around Tar Valon . Egwene tells Beonin to keep a pretense of negotiation, and to stretch the talks about the White Tower out as long as she can . Egwene goes to meet with the Hall of the Little Tower, escorted by Anaiya, Myrelle, and Morvrin. Nisao and Carlinya are already waiting outside the meeting pavilion, and Beonin comes running in later . Initially Beonin obtains the lead in the negotiations with the White Tower, but later Varilin takes over the talks, pushing Beonin into a lesser role . After Egwene's capture, Beonin returns to the White Tower, reasoning that Egwene's capture meant she was no longer Amyrlin, freeing her from her Oaths. She reveals the names of the Salidar spies in the White Tower to Elaida, and also teaches her all the new s''aidar'' weaves that have been discovered . Her welcome back in the Tower is not as warm as she had hoped, with Beonin preferring to enjoy seeing Elaida fail partly because she felt she had not been given her due. She shares with Elaida knowledge of the ferrets, as well as some other things like Traveling. However, she decides to keep back some things because of her frustration with Elaida. When Egwene realizes that Beonin is a traitor and has betrayed the Rebel Spies, she insists that Beonin warn all of them them that Elaida is aware of them . Beonin grimaces while promising to do so, though she had already warned the Grays Meidani and Jennet. When the rebels learn that Elaida has Traveling, Siuan realizes that Beonin must have betrayed them . es:Beonin Marinye Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Eyes-and-ears Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai